


SmoAce Drabbles

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble Collection, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Bunch of Smoker/Ace drabbles.Contains number 32: Night of the 100 themes challenge.





	1. Guilt [R]

**Author's Note:**

> Guilt
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Smutty, SmokerxAce, first attempt at the pair so sorry if it sucks.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own One Piece kthxbai.
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> For lordofthepies in the hopes he will stop bugging me for Smoker porn (though it is more likely to feed the flame). This drabble has been translated into Russian by elfy: [Guilt, Burn and Stop, Drop and Roll in Russian](http://pay.diary.ru/~SmoAce/p144442082.htm).

The thing Smoker most liked and disliked about Ace was how cheeky the brat thought he could be. The dark-haired kid never seemed to understand that he was a _marine_ , and definitely powerful enough to attempt to take him down. All Ace seemed interested in was teasing him; calling him names and flashing him playful, sexy smirks until he couldn’t stand to look any more.  
  
Outside of the bedroom, he really did hate it. But when the energy of teasing him was directed in a sexual manner, he couldn’t say it was true. The flirtatious look on the younger man’s face as he dragged him down into the covers never failed to arouse him, and before he knew what was going on, he was already balls-deep inside the kid. If he’d managed to stay coherent, he probably would have scolded himself for even thinking of fucking someone that young – a pirate, even – but with Ace he never had the time.  
  
As quickly as the kid had arrived, he was off again; leaving Smoker behind to tidy up all the mess and scowl at himself. Sometimes he felt ashamed to call himself a marine and let the damn pirate go, but he knew he couldn’t help it. Ace was just full of charm, and whilst he doubted anyone would be able to resist he knew he should at least try a little harder, if only to soothe his conscience.  
  
Because the damn thing wouldn’t stop nagging at him even when he was bent over the kid. It never left him, not even for a moment, no matter what he tried. No matter what position they did it in, the tattoo across Ace’s back would flash in his vision, making him feel guilty.  
  
But that was the price he’d have to pay.


	2. Burn [PG-13]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace watches Smoker at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burn
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: SmokerxAce, cliché ideas, implied sex.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece; I’ve never been good at drawing so that kinda makes it impossible.
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Tashigi can’t see Ace, by the way. He’s hiding somewhere in the room and the only reason Smoker knows is because he’s used to feeling his gaze on his back. Badly explained fic is badly explained. This drabble has been translated into Russian by elfy: [Guilt, Burn and Stop, Drop and Roll in Russian](http://pay.diary.ru/~SmoAce/p144442082.htm).

Whenever he felt Ace’s gaze on his body, it felt as if he was burning. The heat coming from that damn stare could have set his cigars aflame, and whilst that wasn’t a bad thing usually, it certainly was when the younger man was watching him at work. Ace wasn’t even _trying_ to act as if he were looking at something else, and Smoker could feel his cheeks heating up. His whole body seemed to be paying no attention to him – he certainly wasn’t listening to what Tashigi was telling him about properly either – as he struggled to stay where he was, having half a mind to go over and punch the brat in the face.  
  
The meeting couldn’t end soon enough, and he quickly locked the door and tumbled the pirate onto his desk within moments. Not feeling like himself, he ravished him then and there, ignoring the rest of the world around them before he later woke up alone. Looking down at the slightly-singed desk, he wondered how long it would take someone to notice that it was the shape of a body. To him it was a plainly obvious fact, yet he hoped no one else would be able to tell. How many desks had it been now? They managed to destroy every single new one, and he was getting a little sick of saying his cigars were slipping out of his teeth. Each time Ace passed on his trips, they always fell into the younger man’s pace, doing it whenever and wherever they were. Shaking his head, he felt his body still tingling from their coupling.  
  
But that was what Ace did; made you burn for him with every fibre of your being and then left you in the aftermath with a smirk on his face.


	3. Stop, Drop and Roll [R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do in the event of a fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop, Drop and Roll
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: SmokerxAce, cracky, yaoi, slightly smutty.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece still… what the hell are my lawyers doing? D8
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> This drabble has been translated into Russian by elfy: [Guilt, Burn and Stop, Drop and Roll in Russian](http://pay.diary.ru/~SmoAce/p144442082.htm).

When it came to Ace, there was only one policy Smoker had: stop, drop and roll.  
  
Step one: stop what he was doing immediately, no matter what it was. If there were bystanders, shoo them elsewhere as quickly as possible before step two.  
  
Step two: drop his pants. They only got in the fuckin’ way anyway, so there was no need for them; they’d be off in a few moments anyway, and it was better to take them off himself than risk the brat scorching them from his skin.  
  
Step three: roll. On a desk, on the floor, on a bed. It didn’t matter where they were, there would always be a surface they could roll themselves against while rocking against each other needily. Occasionally an innocent object would get destroyed in the process, but Smoker didn’t mind that so much. Items were replaceable, after all. Time with his lover was not.  
  
Of course, after all of that, there was usually some sort of fire going on around them by that point. No matter what, Ace just couldn’t control himself in his more passionate moments, but Smoker took that as a compliment.  
  
It just meant he was _that_ fucking good.


	4. Creepy [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garp has many things to say about Smoker's relationship with his grandson. Smoker doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepy
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: SmokerxAce, yaoi, slight humour.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own One Piece~
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> This drabble has been translated into Russian by elfy: [Creepy, Night and Ace...In His Pants in Russian](http://pay.diary.ru/~SmoAce/p144443051.htm).

To outsiders, their relationship would have looked creepy. He was thirty-four, whereas his younger lover was twenty, and even if they had both not been men it would have appeared strange. He was practically twice the kid’s age – he should probably have found someone his own age to go out with, but he didn’t really know anyone like that, and besides, Ace was his perfect match. Both in terms of devil fruits and personalities, the two fit together well, and no one’s unwanted opinion was going to change his mind.  
  
Not even the boy’s grandfather’s.  
  
And boy, had Garp tried.  
  
More often than not, he would get calls from the higher-ranking officer, some in polite tones and others in outright shouting to leave the boy alone, but Smoker just hung up anyway. It was up to Ace if he wanted to go out with Smoker, and the brat had been the one pursuing him the entire time anyway! The rest of the idiots knew nothing. If anything, they should have been shouting at Ace to leave _Smoker_ alone, but the commodore was not about to admit that to anyone. He’d rather put up with being called a creepy old man.


	5. Night [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace thinks of the marks he and his lover carry on their backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: SmokerxAce, OOC, yaoi, spoilers for Ace’s past (sort of).
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own One Piece~!
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For number 32: Night of the 100 themes challenge.
> 
> This drabble has been translated into Russian by elfy: [Creepy, Night and Ace...In His Pants in Russian](http://pay.diary.ru/~SmoAce/p144443051.htm).

Ace loved the night. The dark sky and lack of light illuminated things mysteriously, making them far more exciting and thrilling than when he could see every nook and cranny. Everything just felt more _exciting_ , more alive, and that went for him too.  
  
In the day, he needed to use his fruit power less. At night, he could pretend he needed it to see, could show it off. The dark hid everything; people, objects, animals. It hid his tattoo, and he found himself less plagued by bounty hunters in the dead of night. But as to whether that was a good or bad thing, Ace could never discern.  
  
Of course, the fact that it hid his tattoo was good for one thing. He would never be ashamed of it, never wish it to go away anywhere. Hell, he was so damn proud of it he refused to wear a shirt, despite all the problems that caused him. There was barely a day that went by that he didn’t have his back bared to whomever wanted to see. But at night…  
  
There was one person who wanted the tattoo to fade. A person who did the exact same thing as him; bared a mark on their back for anyone to see at all hours and took pride in what it represented. And that was his lover; commodore Smoker of the marines.  
  
Their meetings were brief and infrequent, due to those marks. But the night blanketed all of that. In the dark, Smoker could pretend that the tattoo on his back wasn’t there, and Ace would just slip the jacket right off Smoker’s shoulders as quickly as possible. Like this, they were not a pirate and a marine. At least, Smoker didn’t think so. But in every moment of Ace’s life he was a pirate, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.  
  
That was why he had accepted the mark gratefully, when he didn’t think he could carry on any further. The arm that had reached out to him was one he would never forget, no matter what happened. He swore allegiance to that man, til the day that either of them died. He hoped to be first.  
  
The night may have hidden his tattoo from prying eyes, but it didn’t remove the knowledge from his heart. Smoker could pretend it didn’t exist as much as he liked. Ace never would.


	6. Ace...In His Pants [R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoker gives Ace a chance... Ace blows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace…In His Pants
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: SmokerxAce, yaoi, sexual themes.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece is still not mine. Ha.
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Semi-requested by lordofthepies, title is a pun sort of on a song with a similar name~
> 
> This drabble has been translated into Russian by elfy: [Creepy, Night and Ace...In His Pants in Russian](http://pay.diary.ru/~SmoAce/p144443051.htm).

His blood was rushing through his ears, heart pounding hard in his chest. The feeling of fingertips dragging down his back, a tongue in his mouth, and the scent of that thick, heady smoke--  
  
Ace’s body shuddered violently atop that of his partner, and for a few fleeting seconds his world went white. The sticky feeling surrounding his crotch faded into his consciousness and for once all the cheek and playfulness had been washed out of him as red rose in his cheeks. The silence surrounding them was thick, but lasted only a few moments before his back was pushing into the sheets, Smoker’s amused voice hot against his ear as he felt his belt start getting unbuckled.  
  
“And that, Portgas, is why I never let you top.”  
  
Ace wanted to retort, really he did. Yet soon they were both naked on the sheets and as he felt Smoker’s hips press firmly against his own, he just kissed him hard on the mouth instead. It wasn’t usually like this; it was entirely the Captain’s fault for suggesting something so arousing out of the blue. Next time, he would definitely be prepared, but as for right now, he couldn’t care less.


End file.
